Kingdom Hearts III: A New Key
by masterbuilder1313
Summary: Sora's adventure continues, after the events of Dream Drop Distance Sora and his friends set out a new adventure to stop Xehanort from plunging the worlds into darkness, but can Sora do it while he's getting closer to the newest keyblade wielder? WARNING: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY CONTAINS A VERY SERIOUS ADULT SITUATION, SKIP IF YOU WANT TO KEEP ANY FORM OF INNOCENCE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples of the internet, this is a new story that just sort of came to me after watching a walkthrough of KH: Dream Drop Distance, thought the game was bad, compared to the others at least, but not the important part. If you didn't read the story summary, then let me state it again. WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS A VERY SERIOUS ADULT SCENE, THE FAINT AND WEAK OF HEART,** **hah unintentional pun, ARE RECOMMENDED TO STAY AWAY FROM EITHER THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER OR THE STORY ALL TOGETHER. You have been warned, so please read, review, and like.**

 **Disclaimer: I am neither Disney nor Square Enix or any of the other companies or people that own the things and characters that I will mention in this story.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts III: A New Key

Chapter 1:

Kairi was exhausted, she never thought training with a keyblade would be this hard. The way Sora and Riku talked about it made it sound so easy. But it was way harder than she thought it would be. She was still in the mysterious tower training under Master Yen Sid, with some training from Riku as well. Every day was a new test of some sort teaching her something new during the test which she would be tested on tomorrow. 'Maybe it was easy for them because they didn't have to remember all of these things that Yen Sid makes me remember.' Kairi thought to herself while she lye in her bed. She understood why she was doing this, if Mickey was right then she was one of the seven fragments of light needed to protect the universe, or something along those lines. But even a blind man could see that Kairi was there hoping to see Sora again.

After their most recent adventure involving the nobodies and the World that Never Was the group of three friends finally returned home, after being briefly separated when Sora and Riku were stuck in the shadow world, the group had three days to themselves before they got Mickey's message, and then three more days before Sora and Riku had left. But in those last three days, something happened between her and Sora.

Some time ago:

" _Kairi, ugh, Riku and I have to go again. But I promise it won't be as long as last time, I promise we'll be home and you won't have to come looking for us this time." Sora said to Kairi clearly not wanting to go but knowing that he had to go. Kairi could see tears forming around the edges of his eyes._

" _Sora, I know you have to go, but I want to give you something before you do. Close your eyes." Sora closed his eyes and Kairi moved in and gave him a kiss right on the lips. Sora gave a grunt in surprise but after a half second he then began to kiss her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. When that happened, Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's head and both of them pulled the other closer. Kairi let out a little moan during the kiss and then Sora began to move his hands down her waist to her ass, and when he arrived he began to grope it. After that Kairi broke the kiss and took Sora's hands off of her, despite how badly she wanted it to continue. "To be continued when you get back." And with that she handed him her good luck charm he went off to join Riku._

Present day:

Kairi's hands were down in her shorts and panties as she masturbated remembering how good she felt that day, how soft and gentle he was and how wet it got her. When Riku came to get her a couple of weeks ago and told her that she was going to train to be a keyblade wielder, she thought that she would get to see Sora and maybe finish what they started early. But it turned out that he had gone off on his own to protect and secure the worlds. That was typical of him, put the needs of other before his own needs, but what made her slightly irritated was that she wanted him too. After the first time he left, and after she forgot him, was when she felt like something was missing, she never could shake the feeling that something wasn't in its proper place. Everyone noticed that Riku was missing, but what no one else noticed, because they couldn't remember, was that Sora was missing too. But Kairi knew, or at least she felt like she knew that someone else was missing, people told her it was just an emotional effect of a friend going missing, but she knew it was more than that. When the Organization took her and made the memories come back, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten the boy who was her dearest friend, who she wanted to be more than a friend with.

She was close to her climax as she was thinking about Sora when a familiar voice nearly gave her a heart attack, "Thinking about Sora are we Kairi?" Kairi turned angrily to the chair at the desk in her room and saw the transparent image of her nobody, Naminé. While she might not have existed in the physical world anymore, she still lingered on in Kairi's mind and would pop up every now and then and giver her advice or just talk with her. "Sorry about scaring you, but I thought I'd chime in and remind you that you have a big test tomorrow and that your time might be better spent studying or sleeping instead of fingering yourself." Naminé said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Oh come on lighten up will you?" Kairi said in a frustrated tone because she was a bit pissed that Naminé had just abruptly stomped on the breaks to what she was doing. "I know that test is important, but I already spent three hours after training studying and preparing for it. I think I'll be fine." Kairi said as she got off her bed and went over to her dresser and started to change into some pajamas.

Naminé got up from the chair and walked over to Kairi and put a hand on her shoulder. Even though she didn't have a physical form anymore, Kairi could still feel the touch of her friend. "Look I know that you were disappointed that he wasn't here when you arrived," Kairi continued to change while she spoke, "but you do have to remember that Riku said that Sora promised he was coming back, and has he ever broken a promise?" Kairi finished changing into a pink tee shirt and some white pajama shorts as Naminé asked that question.

"No. He never has." Kairi said as she turned around to see that Naminé was smiling at her response and then without another word disappeared. Kairi let out a sigh, she knew that everything would turn out alright, it always did, she just wanted to Sora to hurry the hell up and come back to her. With that thought in mind Kairi climbed into bed and went to sleep rather quickly.

Later that night: **(Note: Ok last chance to turn back now if you don't want to encounter a serious situation… still here, remember, you were warned)**

Kairi woke up to a loud and sudden crashing sound that made her jump up and bring out her keyblade. But even if she had been fast enough she still would have been unable to stop whatever was in her room right now from nocking the keyblade clean out of her hand and then forcefully grabbing her by the throat and forcing her back onto her bed. All of her breath was knocked out of her and her eyes started to tear up as she tried to force her attacker off of her, but to no avail, whoever this was they were strong and determined to keep her down. This person then used his free hand to pin her arms down and used their legs to pin hers as well. Even though she was pinned down with no hope of getting free Kairi still struggled to get loose of her attacker's grip. She then stopped when she heard a chuckle begin to slowly grow into full on laughter and her attacker spoke to her, "Well, don't you have quite the fighting spirit." Her vision began to clear up and she soon wished that it hadn't as she instantly recognized her attacker, he was the one that was responsible for everything that Kairi, Sora, and Riku had to endure over the years, it was Xehanort. Once she realized who it was she began to struggle to break free even harder than she was before, because she wanted to kill this bald son of a bitch. He was responsible for all the suffering that she and her friends had gone through over the years. He turned Riku against them and made him an agent of darkness, he kidnapped Kairi as the organization, and he tried to turn Sora into one of his vessels. Even if she was at a disadvantage now, she knew, or at least hoped, that at some point she would be able to turn the tides and strike him down. As she continued to try and break free of his hold, Xehanort simply watched and laughed at her struggle, he would _enjoy breaking this fiery spirit._

Before Kairi could even get a fraction of the way free, she suddenly felt something appear on her wrists, she looked up and saw that her hands were now chained to the wall next to her bed. Now any hope of escaping had just been destroyed for Kairi and she looked up at Xehanort with fear in her eyes. "So what am I this time?" Kairi asked still trying to gain control of the situation in some way. "Bait to lead Sora into a trap so you can kill him, or worse turn him into one of your vessels." Kairi said shivering at the words coming out of her mouth, knowing that she would never forgive herself if she let any of that ever happen to Sora because of her.

"No my dear." Xehanort said in a condescending voice, "This is a much more…" He paused to think of the right words, " _Personal_ visit." As he said that his hands replaced his legs and held down Kairi's legs, but what she noticed was that he began stroking her thighs.

Kairi's face went pale, her heart skipped several beats, and her mind broke when she realized what Xehanort planned on doing with her. "No, please God No. Anything but that, ANYTHING, but that." Kairi said in a surprisingly quiet voice with tears forming in her eyes. Xehanort simply smiled deviously and put one hand on her shirt and effortlessly tore it off her body. Kairi was about to scream for her life, but was once again to slow as Xehanort took her shirt and used it to gag her mouth.

"Now, we wouldn't want to disturb anyone would we?" Xehanort said with an obvious sarcastic tone in his voice. "Not that there's anyone to hear you scream anyway." When he said this Kairi's eyes went even wider with fear. 'What did he mean?' she thought to herself, and then looked past him and out her broken door and what she saw horrified her even more. She saw a pair of legs that were unmistakably Riku's lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She tried to look away from Xehanort but he used his magic to make it so that she couldn't look away from him. She looked at him with fear, hatred, and pain in her eyes, and Xehanort seemed to feed off of those emotions. He then removed her bra and exposed her breasts, this caused Kairi to shake the chains on her hands as she tried to cover herself up from the piercing eyes that stared at her. But her efforts were in vain as she could not get free from the chains and was left with her upper body exposed to this twisted man. Then Kairi let out a muffled scream as Xehanort forcefully grabbed her breasts and began to roughly massage her breasts, it felt like someone was using plunger's made of sandpaper on her. The tears started to flow down her eyes as Xehanort defiled her breasts, and it only got worse from there. After about five hellish minutes of the rough massage, he then began to powerfully pinch and twist Kairi's nipples, her eyes were as red as her hair from the crying that she had been doing.

But Xehanort soon noticed something that caught him off guard, Kairi was not making any sounds. While he had gagged her with her own shirt he didn't mean normal sounds, but the muffled screams that he had anticipated to hear from her were not there. He then looked at her and even though it was hard to read her face because of how red her eyes were and everything else she was going through, what he did notice was a look of determination in her eyes. Kairi was still resisting him, even though he had her chained and was doing this horrible thing to her, she wasn't going to give him any sick pleasure by screaming, not if she had anything to say about it. "So still trying to fight me are you?" Kairi simply looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Well, that's a decision you will regret." Kairi's eyes went wide with pain as Xehanort started twisting and pinching her nipples even harder and started pushing in on her breasts. But despite the pain she continued to resist making any noises and denied Xehanort any pleasure. The message from hell on her breasts continued for about five minutes before, and much to Kairi's pleasure, Xehanort stopped his assault. Kairi could barely see anything, her vision was blurry from the tears in her eyes and her checks were swelling and blocking her vision as well. Xehanort however, took a step back and looked at his handiwork so far, Kairi was panting heavily from his assault on her breasts, and her breasts were so red that they looked like they were glowing and that they could give off enough heat to cook something on them. "Now let us get you ready for the main event." Xehanort said in a particularly insidious tone as he moved his hands up Kairi's thighs causing her to squirm and attempt to keep him away from her. "Don't worry princess, I know what you're thinking, and I'm saving **that** for last." He couldn't tell because of how red and puffy her eyes were, but they once again went wide with fear.

Soon a new, and even more horrible feeling came upon Kairi as she felt Xehanort rubbing his fingers against her entrance, luckily she still had some control of her body and that area, no matter what Xehanort did previously, was as dry as the buildings of Agrabah on a cold day. Xehanort showed brief displeasure in this fact but quickly moved past it and then forcefully inserted a finger into Kairi. This time Xehanort could tell what Kairi's reaction was because her entire body jerked at his action. Kairi then said something that was muffled by the gag, but without it Xehanort would have heard, "You bastard! I'll cut your dick off and then force it down your throat for this!" Xehanort, unable to understand the threat, but knowing that it was filled with hate, simply smiled and added a second finger as he roughly violated her. Then, the worst thing imaginable happened to Kairi, her body betrayed her and she had an orgasm.

"Ah, so your body has betrayed you, good." Then out of nowhere Xehanort pulled out a knife and showed it to Kairi. "How about we play a game?" He asked with evil sarcasm in his voice, "Every time you cum that's one point for me and every time I come that's one point for you." Xehanort then began to look around the room for something, "Now what to use to mark the score? Ah yes this should do just fine." Kairi, unable to control her screams anymore, let out a loud and muffled scream as Xehanort stabbed her right thigh with the knife. Xehanort simply looked at Kairi with a smug, wide, and evil smile on his face and then continued where he left off and added a third finger and continued his assault. Kairi tried to control her body, but was failing horribly, she could no longer control her screams or anything else, she felt like she had failed as Xehanort continued to defile her. "After ten minutes the score stands Kairi zero, and Xehanort fou… make that five." Kairi winced in pain as Xehanort made a slash through the other four lines in her thigh. "I believe now is time for the main event." Kairi gathered all her strength and tried to get away from Xehanort, but to no avail, she was trapped and nothing could stop him from claiming her in the ultimate way. Xehanort used his magic to make Kairi look down at his crotch when he unzipped his pants and released his erection, she actually got sick at the sight of it knowing that it gave him pleasure to do this to someone.

Kairi's eyes went wider than they ever had before during this hell when, without warning, Xehanort penetrated Kairi all the way, breaking her barrier and not giving her anytime to adjust at all. He thrusted into her quickly and powerfully while Kairi had waterfalls of tears streaming down her face that were accompanied by muffled screams. For thirty minutes, that felt like an eternity of damnation and hell, Kairi was defiled by Xehanort, but that didn't matter to her, what Kairi was worried about was if Sora would even look at her after this, would he even be able to be near her after this? "Don't worry Kairi." Xehanort said as he looked at the Princess of Heart he was raping without remorse, "Soon you'll have one point on the scoreboard and I think I'll be adding another one soon." If Kairi wasn't sick before, then she sure as hell was now, Xehanort simply thought of this as nothing more than a game, a sick and horribly twisted game. "Here it comes princess," Xehanort readied the knife, "Xehanort five, Kairi on – AAAAGGGHHHH!" Kairi stared in shock and surprise as a keyblade went through Xehanort's chest, what surprised her even more was that no blood came out of him, instead a glowing yellow light was coming out of his chest. When the keyblade pulled out of his chest Xehanort pulled out of Kairi and stumbled back a little bit and soon, instead of collapsing to the ground dead, he exploded into a flurry of that same light, and as he did the chains disappeared and Kairi was freed. The first thing she did was remove the gag and get up to see if she was correct in who she thought he savior was, and she was when she saw that unmistakable spiky hair.

"SORA!" She wanted to run to him but she couldn't leave the bed for some reason, but it didn't matter because Sora came running to her and immediately laid her down on the bed. "Sora, I'm so sorry…" She gasped in between words as she was trying to regain her breath, "I couldn't stop him. I wasn't strong enough." Sora didn't say a word, instead he brought his keyblade above her and began to chant something, Kairi wanted to say something but found herself slowly drifting into sleep.

When Kairi woke up she jolted up into a sitting position and began to cry immediately from the experience. She only stopped crying for a second when she heard a deep gasp for air coming from someone else and looked up to see Sora on her bed panting like he had been through some horrible ordeal himself. He turned to look at her and without another word the two immediately embraced each other in a hug and Kairi continued to cry into Sora's shirt this time, "I'm so sorry Sora. I couldn't stop him." She looked at Sora's face and with any strength she had left said in a quiet whisper, "He raped me, he raped me Sora and I couldn't stop him."

Sora shushed Kairi and gathered his breath and looked Kairi in the eyes and said, "No, no he didn't." Kairi was shocked at Sora's words but didn't have time to question what he meant because he explained, "It was all in the dream world, he didn't actually break into the tower, he was never here." Kairi didn't know what to think, so she simply looked at herself and saw that he clothes were still on, and if that wasn't proof enough for her, there were no cuts on her thighs where Xehanort would have made them with his knife.

Not knowing what else to do, Kairi simply hugged Sora, her head in his chest and whispered, "This is real…" Sora the wrapped his arms around Kairi as she started to lightly cry in his arms. As the two held each other Kairi's phone alarm went off and started playing Simple and Clean. It wasn't long until Sora noticed that Kairi had stopped crying and also that she fell asleep in his arms.

"Sora," A familiar deep voice said behind him, "We need to talk."

Sora turned around and not surprisingly saw Master Yen Sid standing in the doorway. Still holding Kairi he looked at the master and said, "Later, she needs me right now." Either that argument made sense to Yen Sid or he knew there would be no point in arguing this with Sora because Master Yen Sid simply nodded and then left the room. Sora then gently placed Kairi back on her bed and placed the covers over her and moved a chair next to her and took a seat in the chair and held her hand until he fell asleep in the chair next to her.

* * *

 **Alright guys that's the first chapter, heavy I know it was hard to right this because I had to think, "What would a manipulative killer sociopath do if he had a girl chained to her bed?" Don't worry the story will focus on Sora and Kairi as a couple, in later chapters as well as have other events occur that will take place on other worlds, both old and new, obviously the new ones will be, mostly from my own choosing.**

 **Please read, review, and like, thanks as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter of my Kingdom Hearst story, even if you don't like the story I'm going to write this anyway because this is fanfiction and we can do whatever we goddamn please. So this is one is gonna be a mostly story based chapter, maybe a little bit of something here and there but nothing serious really. So as always, please read, review, and like.**

 **Disclaimer: Noting has changed in my life that would give me ownership over any of these characters.**

Kingdom Hearts III: A New Key

Chapter 2:

It had been three days since the "incident" in Kairi's dreams, and she was doing surprisingly well. Or at least that's what she was making everyone think, in reality she was in a constant state of fear, she hadn't slept in three days, she was too afraid to, she was paranoid that Xehanort was going to come back into her dreams and finish what he started. What was even worse was that she hadn't seen Sora in those three days since he saved her from the hell of a nightmare, he had been in meetings with Master Yen Sid for practically all three days, no one had seen either of them leave the Master's office room and they were starting to get worried. Kairi was in her room looking out the window lost in thought about what happened three days ago, she blamed herself for the incident, she thought that maybe if she was stronger mentally she would have been able to block Xehanort entrance into her mind. "Don't blame yourself Kairi!" Kairi let out a mild gasp as she heard that soft and friendly voice in her head bring her back into reality, she turned around to see Naminé standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. "If anything I should be blaming myself," Kairi looked at Naminé with confusion at her words, "I should have stopped Xehanort from getting into your mind, after all I am apart of you and I do have the power to keep people out of your head, if anyone is to blame it's me Kairi not you."

Naminé looked away from Kairi clearly blaming herself just as much as Kairi was blaming herself for the incident, Kairi put her hand on Naminé's shoulder and turned her around and gave her a hug. "How about this, I won't blame myself if you don't blame yourself for what happened, deal?" Naminé laughed a little at Kairi's proposal and then gave a nod of approval and then the both of them laughed and Kairi decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey maybe Sora and Yen Sid finally stopped talking to take a break to breath and eat." Kairi laughed a little bit at Naminé's suggestion, but in reality she really did hope that maybe Sora was in the kitchen, or at the very least out of Master Yen Sid's office.

As Kairi left her room and walked towards the kitchen she did actually pass by the Master's office, and much to her displeasure heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Curiosity got the better of her and she leaned against the door to see if she could hear anything. "Master Yen Sid you have to listen to me!" Without question this was Sora's voice that she heard and she continued to listen, "We know that Xehanort is short one vessel and he won't make a major move until he has that last vessel so in terms of his plan to recreate the X-blade, I think it is safe to say that we can wait for a little bit on making a counter strategy." Kairi heard a grunt that unmistakably came from Yen Sid, "But what worries me the most right now is what Maleficent is planning, she's going after these 'Books of Prophecy', and she's already made a move against Queen Minnie to get her hands on the one that we have. I fear for anyone who is unknowingly in possession of one of the other four books."

There was silence on the other side of the door as Kairi leaned in closer to try and listen to what was being said, and then she heard the low and gruff sound of the Master's voice, "I understand your fears Sora, and you do raise a point concerning Xehanort and his plans, but we cannot simply search every world and hope to find the remaining four books of prophecy, that would take too much time, and time is something that we don't have."

Kairi heard Sora grunt in frustration before he said, "But Master, what else can we do, sit and wait for news of Maleficent's attacks on other worlds where she thought the remaining four books were, and as scared as I am for someone who she finds in possession of one of those books, I'm even more afraid for someone who she thinks has one and then in reality doesn't have one of the books." Even Kairi shivered at the thought of what Maleficent would do to someone who didn't have what she was looking for.

"Sora, as well placed as your fears and concerns for others are there is a more pressing issue at hand." Kairi leaned in a little more to hear what this pressing issue was. "I have sent Mickey, Donald, and Goofy out on a mission of their own and I have sent Lea out on a mission with Riku as well, that leaves you and Kairi –"

"No, I won't put her in harm's way again, she's safe here Master, she can train under you until she is ready and then she can go out into the worlds." Kairi was both touched and pissed at Sora's response, she loved that he didn't want her to get hurt, but it pissed her off that she still couldn't go and see the worlds like Sora has done on his adventure.

"This is not a matter that is up for debate Sora, I have already made the preparations for her to go and leave with you." Kairi heard Sora about to protest against the Master's decision but he was quickly cut off, "She is far safer with you than she is in this tower, Xehanort has already made that clear to me, you are her light just as much as she is yours. You will teach her the things that you learned on your journeys and she will learn on her own as well, but I have a mission of the utmost importance for you two first and she must be present to hear the details."

"Alright I'll go get her." Kairi was about to make a b-line for her room but was stopped when she heard Master Yen Sid speak again.

"No need, she is right outside the door listening to our conversation. Come in Kairi the door is unlocked." Kairi slowly turned the doorknob and walked in with a nervous smile on her face and her face was very red with embarrassment. "No need to apologize Kairi that conversation had as much detail concerning you as you heard." Kairi simply nodded her head and moved next to Sora who had a smile of amusement on his face in response to Kairi's actions. "Now for the first part of your mission you must go to Disney Castle were Mickey, Donald, and Goofy will give you further instructions. Stop by the Fairies room before you two leave, I understand that they have prepared something for the two of you." The two keyblade wielders bowed to the Master and then left the room, and after traveling a little way down the hallway Sora burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny Sora that was totally embarrassing." Kairi said as she lightly shoved at Sora who simply continued to laugh.

"Come on Kairi, you have to admit, that was pretty Goddamn funny." Sora slowly stopped laughing after a few minutes and after composing himself he then looked at Kairi and said, "Sorry it's just nice to see someone other than me do something embarrassing in front of Master Yen Sid." Kairi chuckled a little bit at what Sora said because she had heard the stories about how Sora had embarrassed himself in front of Master Yen Sid countless times. Kairi didn't know what to say or do, she had just been literally mind fucked and saved by Sora, how do you even start a thank you or even a conversation about that.

She opened her mouth about to say something but was quickly cut off by Sora, "Oh hey I almost forgot," Sora quickly reached into one of his many pockets and pulled Kairi's good luck charm out of it and handed it to her, "I didn't want to forget to give it back to you before anything happens." Kairi looked at the small star shaped charm in her hands and couldn't help but smile both at it and at Sora's actions. Her mind wandered back to when Sora and Riku left to take their exam, this was neither the right time or place to talk about what the two of them had done before he left.

"Sora, maybe you should hold onto this for a little while longer," Kairi said with a bit of concern in her voice, "I mean, you probably still need this for –." Kairi was cut off by Sora placing a kiss right on her lips, she didn't have time to respond to Sora's actions, or reciprocate them because the kiss only lasted for a few seconds.

Sora then looked Kairi in the eyes and said, "You are the only good luck charm that I need." Kairi couldn't help but blush at Sora's words, and with those words said she then put her lucky charm in her pocket and the two of them continued on down to the fairies' room.

When Sora and Kairi walked into what had been dubbed as "The Dressing Room" the two of them were greeted by the familiar and friendly voices of the three fairies, "Oh hello dears, right on time." Said Flora in her usual red outfit.

"We heard that you two were going out on another adventure so we thought that we would make sure that you are ready to face it." Said Fauna in her typical green outfit.

"And don't worry Sora honey, we already decided what clothing to give you before you arrived here." Said Merryweather in her usual blue outfit, and what she said had caused Sora to let out a sigh of relief. "And don't worry we have something for you too Kairi."

"Alright girls all together now. One…two…three!" Said Flora and upon saying three all three of the fairies shot magic out of their wands and hit Sora square in the chest. Upon making contact with Sora, a blinding light engulfed him but quickly dissipated showing Sora standing in the same place but with a new set of clothes. His clothes didn't change that much from what he had been previously wearing design wise, but now his clothes were mostly black with a red outline along them, his shoes had mostly stayed the same as well but the yellow moved from the top of the shoe to the middle of the shoe. (See the design for Sora in Kingdom Hearts III if you want a better description) "Don't worry Sora, you can still access your drive forms with these new clothes because they have the same enchantment on them as your previous ones did." Flora said while Sora looked at his new clothes, Kairi was looking at them too and couldn't help but stare and wonder what the fairies had to give her. "Now dearie," Flora was now addressing Kairi, "While we don't have a change of clothes for you," Kairi was slightly disappointed, "we do have an enchantment that we can give to your current clothing." Kairi quickly regained her interest as the three fairies once again prepared to cast a spell. The fairies repeated their previous process and cast a spell on Kairi engulfing her in a light as well, but when the light faded from her she was still in her same clothing, Kairi could feel something different about the clothing she was wearing. It felt lighter, yet at the same time stronger, she moved around a little bit to make it feel more comfortable.

"Now dearie your clothes are magically enchanted; this means that they are as strong as a dragon's scales, yet at the same time as light as a feather." Said Merryweather, "But that's not all that we have for you." Both Kairi and Sora looked at the fairies in confusion wondering what else they had in store for Kairi.

Fauna then waved her wand and a pink orb then appeared in front of Kairi, and as soon as it did Sora then understood what was going on. "Now take the orb in your hand dearie." Kairi looked to Sora with questioning eyes and he gave her a very reassuring look and she then, nervously, took the orb in her hand. For the second time that day Kairi was engulfed in light and when it faded away not only did Kairi have her keyblade out, but she also had pink angel wings.

"OH MY GOD!" Were the only words that Sora was able to get out of his mouth after seeing what happened to Kairi.

"Now these aren't drive forms like Sora's, we thought that given how it turns out when you use it dearie, that we would call them angel forms." Flora explained as both Kairi and Sora were in shock and awe at what had just happened to her. "This form is called Dream Mode, and it mainly enhances your magic and speed abilities, and yes, since we know what you are thinking, you can fly when in an angle form." This was all very overwhelming for both Sora and Kairi, soon the angel form deactivated and the wings disappeared from Kairi's back, and then she suddenly began to feel very weak.

Before Kairi even knew it she was falling to the floor, but was quickly caught by a very concerned Sora who immediately looked to the fairies for answers. "Oh dear I was afraid that this might happen." Said Fauna with a very disappointed and equally concerned look on her face too, along with Flora and Merryweather.

"You see dear, while Kairi has come a long way from when she first started her training, this spell is still too powerful for one person to handle alone, like you and your drive forms, at first you had to draw upon Donald and Goofy to activate them, we tried to modify it so that it could work for her and not leave her in a drained condition afterwards, like she is right now." Flora explained as Kairi got back on her feet, she was still a little bit wobbly, but she was able to stand on her own.

"This should stop as Kairi progresses in her training, but right now all that can be done is drink a lot of elixirs and potions after using your angel form." Merryweather said handing Kairi a potion and an elixir to drink.

Sora looked at Kairi still very concerned about her, "I'm ok Sora, just needed a little pick me up was all." Kairi said to try and ease Sora's worry, it seemed to work but Sora still kept an eye on her.

After the initial shock of Kairi's new form had passed and she seemed able to stand on her two feet again, Fauna said to the two of them, "Alright dearies, that's all that we have for you two. Please see the Master before you leave on your mission, and please be careful."

"We will and thank you for everything." Sora said as both he and Kairi walked out the door and back to Yen Sid's office.

It didn't take them very long to get back and they simply entered into the Master's office. Upon entering they saw he was reading something in a book, but when he heard the door open he looked up from the book and turned his attention to the two young key bearers. "I understand that there was a minor incident with your new power Kairi?" Yen Sid asked with some concern in his voice.

"Yes Master, but I'm fine now." Kairi said slightly lying since she still felt a little bit wobbly.

"Glad to hear it. Now for the matter at hand, I want the two of you to go to Disney Castle and meet up with the King, Donald, and Goofy for the rest of your instructions." The two of them simply nodded at the Master's instructions and he quickly continued, "A gummi ship is waiting for you in the hangar, here are the keys Sora." Yen Sid made the keys fly over to Sora who took them in his hands.

Sora, however, had a confused look on his face and asked Yen Sid, "Master, why do we need a gummi ship if I can travel without one? I could easily take Kairi through the Door of Light." Sora did raise a good point, for the past few months since his Mark of Mastery Exam he had been traveling around the worlds on his own. No one really knew how he was doing it, but that question was just answered.

"An apt question Sora." Yen Sid said realizing Sora's confusion, "The reason is because our enemies will be able to easily sense the large amounts of energy needed to open one of those doorways. While they would be unable to pinpoint your precise location, they would have no trouble finding out what world it is that you are on."

"Oh, yeah that would be bad. Cause they seem to have no trouble when it comes to finding me under normal circumstances." Sora said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Kairi giggled a little bit at this because she had heard stories from Donald and Goofy about how no matter where the three of them went on their adventures, the bad guys were always there waiting for them. Sora shot her an annoyed glance and then turned back to Yen Sid. "We'll take our leave now Master, if any developments come up let us know and call us if there's an emergency."

"I will, go now begin your next, and possibly final adventure, and please take care, the shadows move everywhere." Sora and Kairi both bowed to the Master and then left his study and headed for the hangar.

As soon as the door closed a figure came out from behind another door in the study and addressed the Master, "Do you think that she will be enough?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes let out a low groan as he shook his head and said, "I do not know. I simply pray that I am wrong and that I am simply over reacting."

The figure still stood there in the room and leaned against the wall before saying, "I know what happened, I saw it with my own two eyes, he failed in his attempt to turn him and I sense nothing within him that would suggest otherwise." Yen Sid simply shot an angry glare at the figure who quickly responded by saying, "BUT, if you are right, then there's no one else who would be able to keep him in check better than her." And with that said the figure left the room the same way he came and Master Yen Sid let out a sigh and turned his attention back to his book from earlier and turned the page to the beginning of a new chapter titled: "Dark Infections".

Meanwhile Sora and Kairi finally made it to the hangar of the Mysterious Tower. It took them longer than it probably should of to find the hangar, but then again the Mysterious Tower had countless rooms inside of it, entire floors and rooms that hadn't been entered in hell knows how long. "I told you that it was the third right after the kitchen." Sora said to Kairi in an 'I told you so' voice.

"Nooooo, you said it was the third left after the library and then the second right after the arcade." Kairi said trying to refute Sora's claim. The truth was that neither of them actually knew where the hangar was, the rooms in this place seemed to change of their own free will. So really, it was neither of their faults that they couldn't find the hangar.

"Look, it doesn't matter who said what. The point is that we found it and now we can get out of here." As Sora said that he then pressed a button and the ship made a classic car beeping noise and the landing pad dropped down to let them in.

As they walked into the ship Kairi was shocked by how the inside was bigger than the outside of the ship. Sora briefly explained how it was some weird sizing magic, similar to what was used in their packs that allowed them to store more items than the packs could physically hold. The ship came with two rooms each with their own bathroom, a kitchen, a cockpit (obviously), a lounge area, a washroom, and a training room. After both of them put what little stuff they had into the two rooms they went to the cockpit and Sora took the pilot's seat and prepared to take off. "Are you sure that you know how to fly this thing?" Kairi asked as she tightened her seatbelt to the point where it was almost chocking her.

Sora just gave her an annoyed look and said, "You've been talking to Donald haven't you?" Kairi gave him a nervous smile before Sora continued by saying, "Ok yes I did crash the ship once, as in only one time, and that was before I even knew how to fly it. Now I am a great pilot and have no problems at all." He said with a cocky smile on his face as he lifted the ship from the ground and made it fly out into space to travel in the lanes between. "Alright we have left the Mysterious Tower's pull and are now in the lanes between." He flipped a few switches and pushed some buttons before he said, "Course to Disney Castle has been laid in, auto-pilot is on. We're good for the rest of the flight." Sora then began to unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his seat.

Kairi looked at him with a bit of shock on her face at how seamlessly he actually did that, "Wow you were right, Donald was way off on your skills." Kairi said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and followed him as he left the cockpit. "So how long do we have until we get to Disney Castle?" Kairi asked as she caught up with Sora.

"It shouldn't take more than a few hours. I had to set a course that would take us around any potential threats like Heartless or Nobody ships. Given that this is your first ride on a gummi ship I thought that it should be a smooth one." Sora said as he opened the door to the hallway and let Kairi walk through first.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the trip?" Kairi asked knowing that they had a lot more time on their hands then she thought they would.

"Well, if I'm going to be training you, then I need to know what I'm working with. So meet me in the training room in five minutes." Kairi nodded her head and then went off to her room while Sora went into his.

"So we get to see what Kairi can do with a keyblade now. But then again I bet you would want to know her skills with your 'other' keyblade, right?" Sora turned around and shot a very disapproving and angry look at the see through image of his Nobody Roxas. "Oh come on I'm in your head," Roxas said as he pointed at Sora's head, "I know what you want." Sora simply ignored his Nobody as he changed out of his new outfit into an orange t-shirt and some grey sweat pants for the upcoming training session.

"You know I could very easily turn this conversation around and say how I know what you want to do with Naminé." Roxas then started to turn pale at Sora's point and the held up his hands in defeat and backed off causing Sora to laugh. Sora and Roxas had both become close friends over the past few months since they started communicating with each other. "Besides, we've been over this before," Sora said as he went over to his bed and sat down on it, "even if she does share the same feelings that I have for her-"

"Which she obviously does." Roxas said bluntly.

"EVEN IF, like I was saying, once this is over she may have to return to Radiant Garden and the worlds will be separated again and I will never see her again. And I don't want to put her through an experience like that." As Sora said that Roxas simply put his face in his hand and started to shake his head.

"Ok, first of all, OF COURSE SHE HAS THE SAME FEELINGS FOR YOU, YOU DENSE IDIOT! Second, even if the worlds are sealed off from each other again, I don't think any of that would stop the two of you from being able to see each other." Sora leaned back in his bed a little and thought about what Roxas had said, they had been separated by things like that before after his first adventure, and even then the two of them still managed to find one another.

Before Sora could respond to Roxas there was a knock at his door and Sora went to open it, to no one's surprise Kairi was on the other side. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and sweat pants for their training session. "Hey ready for the session?" Kairi asked with excitement in her voice, she was very eager to show Sora what she had learned in these past few months.

"Yeah I'm ready let's go." With that the two of them then made their way to the training room. When they arrived the first thing that Sora did was walk over to a console in the room that allowed for difficulty settings and such. "Ok we are gonna start off slow and pick up the pace as we progress." Kairi just shook her head and summoned her keyblade and took her battle stance. Once she was ready Sora pushed in some commands on the console and made fifteen shadow heartless appear. Kairi waited for a few seconds and then one of the heartless jumped at her and was instantly sliced to pieces by her keyblade. Following up on that she then effortlessly sliced through the remaining fourteen heartless until they were all gone.

She then looked at Sora with a bit of a smirk on her face and said, "Come on Sora if that's the best you got then maybe I should have stayed at the tower." Sora simply scoffed at her comment and then proceeded to punch a new set of commands into the console. After he was done another fifteen shadow heartless appeared, this time accompanied by five soldier heartless. Once again Kairi took her battle stance, but this time she made the first move and attacked the heartless. Sora watched carefully at her movement and battle tactics, she clearly could fight with the keyblade, he had no doubt about that, but what he wanted to know was how what her style was, and based on what he'd seen so far, she clearly liked to keep her enemies from getting too close, as she sliced at them using the full length of both her keyblade and her arm for maximum distance. Just like last time she quickly destroyed the shadow heartless, but it took her longer to take out the soldiers, but she got the job done none the less. Sora ran Kairi through another three sessions against heartless dummies. She was finishing up the fifth wave now as she was trying to take out the last of three big body heartless, she had already cleared out the other heartless from this round. Through these most recent sessions Sora had seen her move from using her keyblade to using her magic. She was far more skilled than he was at magic, but she still needed some practice here and there. Sora was brought out of his train of thought as he heard Kairi let out a yell as she jumped into the air and channeled light energy into her keyblade and then slammed it down onto the final big body and destroyed it. Sora then began to hear her pant heavily, clearly worn out from the training session, Sora pulled a potion out and started to walk towards her.

When he got to her he handed her to potion, which she gratefully accepted, and said, "Nice work out there, some things that need improvement here and there, but overall not bad at all, certainly better than my first few months with a keyblade."

Kairi finished chugging down the potion simply smiled at him and then asked, "So what now? We still have a few hours before we get to Disney Castle."

"Well you and I could duel one on one so I can see if I missed anything." Kairi nodded her head and moved to one side of the training room and Sora moved to the other and summoned his keyblade and got into his battle stance just as Kairi got into hers.

The two of them looked at each other and then after a few seconds, the both of them moved on each other at the same time and clashed their keyblades. Sora then jumped up and used his keyblade to jump over Kairi and get behind her, he moved very quickly and was about to slash at her from behind but was repelled by the reflect spell that Kairi had cast to block him. Sora quickly recovered and made another attempt to slash at her, but was repelled again as she kept the reflect up. Sora then back flipped to get some distance between them as he cast a blizzard spell that froze the reflect in front of Kairi. Out of instinct Kairi used her arms to shield herself even though she knew there was a spell that would block his attack, but it's a good thing that she did have her head covered because the second after the reflect had been frozen it was shattered as Sora came crashing through it as he smashed it with his keyblade. Kairi moved back to avoid his direct attack and then proceeded to engage Sora in one on one keyblade combat. Kairi was on the offensive as Sora had to block her attacks, of course he could have easily turned the situation around but he wanted to observe her in an offensive moment so that he could see what might need improvement. What happened next, he would never have predicted, Kairi moved back a little bit and closed her eyes and pointed her keyblade at Sora and made a blinding flash of light appear which disoriented Sora for a second or two. But that was all that Kairi needed as she used this time to trip Sora over and put him on his back with her on top of him. "Ha, got you!" Kairi proclaimed as she had Sora pinned to the ground.

"Never gloat until you are sure that the battle is over Kairi." Kairi was about to respond with a quick comeback but was cut off as Sora yelled, "Air!" and then the both of them were lifted into the air, not very high only about three inches or less, and Sora then had Kairi pinned on her back. "See what I mean?" Was all that Sora said as Kairi tried to struggle free from his grip, but she couldn't do anything, and she couldn't cast any spells either because she had used most of her magic in the training session from earlier, and she hadn't taken a break to replenish her magic.

"Alright Sora you win." She said making Sora laugh a little that he turned the tables so quickly on her, which caused her to laugh a little as well. After they stopped laughing the two of them just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes in absolute silence until Kairi said, "You know Sora you can get off me now." She said in a kind of raspy voice because the truth was that she didn't want him to get off.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm sorry." Sora said in a similar voice, but even though he said it, he still didn't make any movement off of her, instead he started to move closer towards her, and she did the same, until the gap between them was closed and their lips meet.

 **Oh I'm so evil for leaving it at the end like that. Anyway please read, review, and like as always. Like my other stories do not anticipate any set time for an update, just be patient, and to everyone else wondering, YES I will be continuing What Happens Undercover Stays Undercover, I'm just having a bit of writer's block on that story right now, but I do promise that it will return.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hello peoples of the internet, I'm back with another chapter for this story. Picking up right where we left off in chapter 2 we are finally going to get what most people probably wanted from the beginning. As always please read, review, and like.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even have to state the obvious?**

Kingdom Hearts III: A New Key

Chapter 3:

Sora and Kairi moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed each other on the training room floor. Kairi's hands were roaming Sora's back, while Sora's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist. The two of them rolled over so that Kairi was on top of Sora now, this change in position allowed Sora's hands to roam Kairi's back. After about three minutes of none stop kissing, the two of them separated their faces because they needed to breath, and as they did Sora couldn't help but stare into Kairi's eyes as the two of them tried to catch their breath. Kairi broke the silence when she said, "You know we really should stop."

Sora responded, "Yeah we should." As soon as those words were said the two of them then closed the gap between their lips and started kissing again. This kiss didn't last as long because Sora took Kairi's shirt off, but once the article of clothing was out of the way he immediately reattached his lips to hers. But they didn't stay there very long as he began to kiss her down against her jaw and making his way to her neck. Kairi was moaning as Sora made his way to her neck and to speed things along she put her hands behind her back and removed her bra. Once her bra was gone Sora stopped kissing her and just looked at her chest, her breasts weren't gigantic, but they weren't small either, in his mind they were just right. Sora saw that Kairi looked a little bit embarrassed at this situation and decided to reassure her by saying, "You are so beautiful." And he then began to kiss her left breast causing Kairi to moan. She arched backwards which gave Sora better access to her breasts and he then used his right hand to massage and pinch her right breast so that both of them got an equal amount of attention. Kairi put her hands on the back of Sora's head and pushed him towards her and further onto her breast. She let out moans of pleasure as Sora sucked and kissed one breast while he massaged the other. After about three minutes Sora switched breasts so that both breasts could get the same experience, but he also moved his unoccupied hand down her bare back until it was over her ass. Once it was there he then maneuvered it into her pants and then into her panties and he then began to rub her entrance. Upon doing this Kairi's moans became louder and more erotic and she felt like she was about to explode right then and there. Kairi realized that Sora was still mostly clothed so she decided to change that and began to pull his shirt over him, which sadly forced Sora to stop what he was doing to her breasts. Once the shirt was off though he immediately picked up where he left off and pounced onto Kairi, he accidently pushed her back and now he was on top of her again, so he had to change the placement of his hand that was rubbing her entrance.

After about two minutes of this Kairi pulled Sora off of her breasts and began to kiss him on the lips and very quickly the two of them had each other's tongues in their mouths, at the same time Sora had stopped rubbing Kairi's pussy and had inserted one finger into her which caused her to moan loudly into his mouth. Feeling like Sora wasn't getting the same level of satisfaction as her, Kairi soon moved one of her hands into Sora's pants and grabbed his rock-hard erection. Doing this caused Sora to let out a loud grunt into Kairi's mouth but he never broke the kiss or stopped moving his finger inside of Kairi. Actually, he added one as a response, which caused Kairi to moan louder and then she began to stroke his cock causing him to moan into her mouth. Both of them were in absolute heaven; Kairi felt like she was going to melt while Sora thrusted his fingers into her, and Sora felt like he was going to explode the way Kairi was stroking him.

Then without warning from either of them, those very things happened, they each reached their orgasm at the same time cumming on the other's hand that was in their pants. The kiss broke they just stared into each other's eyes before Sora, with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face, removed his hand from Kairi's pants, and as he pulled his fingers out of her she let out one last little moan. Once his hand was out he looked at it and saw it glisten with her juices. Then, on some strange sexual instinct, he began to lick her juices off his hand. Kairi just watched as Sora licked her juices off his hand with an erotic fascination, and once he was done she removed her hand from his pants and showed how her hand was covered in a warm white substance. Kairi then gave Sora possibly the most seductive look any man has ever been given before she began to slowly, and over exaggeratingly, licked his cum off her hand. Once it was all of she then opened her mouth to show him all his cum in her mouth before she swallowed all of it in one big gulp.

They then realized how exhausted they were and began to breath heavily a little bit and were both blushing an incredibly deep shade of red. Sora then moved off of Kairi and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, Kairi then pushed herself up with her arms so that she was sitting up now too. Neither of them said a word and could only stare at each other with gigantic smiles on their faces, but now that Kairi had a clear view of Sora's chest since neither of them were wearing their shirts, she noticed a large scar on the center of his chest. It looked so out of place on the rest of his body, his mostly tan skin was seemingly ruined by this pale gash in the center of his chest. Kairi moved closer to him and once she was right next to him she moved her hand up to his chest to try and touch the scar, but Sora put his hand on hers to stop her. Confused she looked up at him and saw pain in his face, without saying a word she just continued her hand along its current path and once she touched it, at the top of the scar, a chill went down Sora's spine and through Kairi's hand.

The scar itself felt cold and painful, Kairi then moved her fingers down the edges of the scar and suddenly saw a scene play in her head. Kairi was laying down on the floor of a castle near a heart shaped portal with a strange rainbow energy inside of it. She noticed that she was younger than she was and was wearing an older outfit. Suddenly Sora, who also looked younger and was wearing his old outfit, was cradling her head in his arms, she couldn't hear any sounds made but she could see that his lips were moving in a way that he was saying her name. After a little while he stopped and then looked to the side and there lying on the floor was a keyblade with a red hilt and a black blade that looked like it had a harpoon at the edge. Sora then moved over to it, picked it up, looked to the side, where Kairi now saw Donald and Goofy, gave his signature smile and then plunged the keyblade into his chest. His face winced from the pain but soon a calm look came over his face and the keyblade fell out of his hands and shattered into six orbs of light that went flying into another room. Then a bright glowing orb came out of Sora's chest and then it split into two orbs, one of them went into Kairi and as soon as it entered her, her eyes began to flutter open. The other orb meanwhile just floated upwards until it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. As it did, Sora began to fall backwards, Kairi stood up and ran towards him to catch him, but as soon as she reached him his body disappeared in a flash of light and Kairi was left on her knees staring at a few specs of light before they two faded away. Kairi then saw that she was looking at Sora's chest as her fingers had reached the bottom of the scar. She looked up to his eyes, and with tears in her own she just closed the space between them and hugged him tightly and tears began to roll down her face. Sora hugged her back and could feel her tears roll onto his back, but he didn't care.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Kairi said, in a quite hushed tone of voice, "You did that for me?"

Sora responded by saying, "I would do it a thousand times over." Kairi moved back from him and looked at him with love in her eyes and a smile on her face. She began to move closer to his face to kiss him and maybe pick up where they left off, but before she could even get to him they were interrupted by a beeping sound followed by an announcer voice saying the automated landing cycle had begun. Sora handed Kairi her bra and shirt and got up off the floor and then helped Kairi up as well. He then walked her to her room and before he walked away he turned to her and said, "Hey, let's not tell anybody about this just yet ok? And by this, I mean us as a thing, because I think it's safe to say that you and I are officially a thing, now, right?" Sora said with a nervous smile on his face causing Kairi to laugh.

"You really think that after all that we _wouldn't_ be a couple by now?" Kairi asked slightly amused at Sora's innocence. In response Sora just shook his head a little bit causing Kairi to laugh again. "For the record, YES, we are a thing now." Sora got a very big grin on his face after hearing this, "And furthermore, yeah I agree, we should keep this on the downlow for right now. We can wait until this is all over to let the others know." Sora nodded in agreement and then gave her a quick kiss before going off to his own room to change for their arrival.

 _Disney Castle:_

"Wow this place is beautiful!" Kairi said as they walked through the garden and made their way into the castle itself. Chip and Dale had told them that the King, Donald, and Goofy were waiting for them in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Kairi continued to stare in awe at the castle as they walked through it but was brought out of her trance as Sora stopped her. Sora then pointed in front of them and Kairi turned and saw that they were standing in front of a massive door that went all the way up to the ceiling. Kairi stared at it with her mouth hanging open and wondered how they would get the door open, she didn't have to wonder long though as Sora just walked up to the door and knocked on it and a small portion of the door opened for them. Sora motioned for Kairi to go through the door, she of course went through the door and Sora followed closely behind her.

Upon entering Sora was abruptly forced to the ground as he was tackled by Donald and Goofy. Sora and the three of them laughed as they greeted each other after being apart for so long. Kairi was a bit surprised at first, but then she remembered that when he left after the Mark of Mastery Exam he hadn't been in contact with anyone for those few months so now it made sense why these two were so happy to see their old friend. Kairi then heard the unmistakable laugh of the King's voice and she turned and saw the large eared mouse walking up to her. Once he got to her he said, "Kairi, it's good to see you here. Master Yen Sid told me what happened to you, how are you doing?"

Kairi smiled at the King's concern and then said, "I'm doing fine, thank you for your concern your majesty."

She and Mickey then turned over to the dog pile next to them and heard Sora say, "Guys…good to see you too…but can't…breathe."

"Alright fellas I think Sora gets how much you missed him, now why don't you give him some breathing room." Donald and Goofy then got off of Sora and helped him get on his feet and apologized for being that rough, Sora told them it was fine and then turned to face the king.

"It's good to see you again your majesty." Sora said to the king, "Master Yen Sid said that you have an assignment for Kairi and I."

"Oh yeah a strange disturbance has appeared here at Disney Castle that has connected it to some other world." The king said with concern and surprise in his voice.

Sora and Kairi were taken aback by this and then looked at each other confused at how this could happen and then Kairi said, "So where is this disturbance?" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy then turned their heads to the wall that was to the right of them and pointed. When they did that Sora and Kairi looked at the wall and their jaws dropped as they saw a massive blue and black portal that took up a large portion of the wall of the Hall of the Cornerstone and reached up to the ceiling of the room as well.

"Huh, now how did we miss that?" Sora said as he tilted his head to the side slightly. He then looked at the king and asked, "Has anyone gone through to the other side, or has anything come out and come over to this side?"

The King shook his head and said, "No, no one has tried to go through and nothing has come out."

"We've tried to close it but whatever magic was used to create the portal is far beyond anything I've ever seen before." Donald said slightly agitated that all his previous efforts to close it had failed.

"Gwarsh Donald don't get all upset again." Goofy said trying to calm his friend down.

Sora just laughed at the scene and then turned and realized that Kairi was just staring at the portal like she was in some sort of trance. "Kairi?" Sora asked and put his hand on her shoulder, but he got no response from her. "Kairi!" Sora said in a slightly higher tone of voice and he shook her shoulder very slightly, this time she came out of her trance and blinked several times and shook her head and then looked at Sora confused. "Are you alright?" Sora asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Yeah…" She responded quietly and put a hand against her head as she now had a strange headache all the sudden. "I just, I felt something on the other side." The others looked at her with shocked expressions as she continued, "I felt something full of pain, regret, and sorrow." Kairi's expression slowly sank into a depressed one.

Sora just turned back to look at the portal and thought to himself 'Where could this lead?'

'I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this.' Roxas said to Sora in his head.

Sora then turned to the others and said, "Let's check it out!" The others turned to Sora and had different reactions on their faces. The King looked confused, Donald and Goofy looked determined to follow their friend to the end, and Kairi looked scared at Sora's sudden decision.

She looked at him with worry in her eyes and said, "Are you sure Sora? We have no idea what is waiting for us on the other side of that portal. And you heard what I said, whatever is on the other side is full of pain, sorrow, and regret."

"Which is exactly why we have to go through." She looked at him confused by his most recent statement as he continued, "Someone on the other side of that portal needs help and we have the means to get to them so we gotta go and help them out." Everyone looked at Sora for a minute and then they all got smiles on their faces at their friend's willingness to help anyone no matter who they are or where they are from.

"Alright, but I only want Sora, Donald, and Goofy to go through." The king said which made everyone look at him with a confused look. But before anyone could ask him why this was his decision he said, "The reason is that Kairi isn't the only person sensing something, I'm sensing someone with incredible power on the other side of that portal. And if it's the same person that Kairi is sensing, then that makes this a dangerous situation, because a person filled with those emotions tend to give into their darkness and that can make them unpredictable and dangerous and given that this person is already incredibly powerful without having to give into darkness, I don't think that Kairi is ready to face someone like that."

Sora looked at Kairi, he knew that the king was right, but he didn't want to have to force Kairi to stay behind while he went to some other world again. Then the idea entered his mind that once they crossed through the portal it might close on them and they would be trapped wherever it led to. He didn't know what to do, eh was brought out of his train of thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Kairi. She looked at him and said, "It's ok Sora, you go on. I'll be fine here, there is still so much to see here anyway." Sora smiled at Kairi for being so understanding and for finding the silver lining to this situation. "I could also do a little training with the king while you guys are gone." Kairi said as she looked towards Mickey waiting for his response.

"Of course Kairi, I'd be happy to do some training with you while the fellas are gone." Mickey gave Sora a reassuring look that he would keep Kairi occupied while the three of them where away. "You fellas better get going, no telling what's on the other side of that portal, just remember to be careful." The three of them nodded to the king and Donald and Goofy began to walk to the portal, but Sora gave Kairi a reassuring look that they would be back soon, and then he began to walk towards the portal and all three went through.

 _On an unknown world:_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out of the portal at the base of a cliff and quickly looked at their surroundings, where ever they were, it was a barren wasteland with many cliffs. The three looked at each other and then began to walk forward to see if they could find anybody. They stopped after a little while and just began to look around at their surroundings, as far as their eyes could see there was nothing on this world. But then, Sora heard a noise, like the wind kicking up, he focused his attention on the sound and sure enough he saw the wind kick up a minor tornado of sand in front of them. This itself was not strange, but Sora squinted his eyes because he could've sworn that he saw something inside the tornado. It looked like a figure kneeling on the ground, 'Maybe this is the person that needs help?' Sora thought to himself. Soon the wind stopped and the dust settled and sure enough there was someone inside the storm, a big man from the looks of it, dressed from head to toe in armor. But what really caught Sora's attention, was that this person was holding a massive keyblade. Now all three of them were staring at this figure wondering what to do or what he would do when all the sudden it spoke, "Aqua… Ven…" But it didn't speak in an actual voice, it sounded like the metal attempting to talk, yet strangely all three of them could understand it as if it were plain English. Confused and nervous of this strange man, if he even was a man, all three of them summoned their weapons. Once Sora had his keyblade out the armor then said, "A keyblade? Who are you?" Some sweat now began to form on Sora's forehead because the armor had its head looking at the ground the entire time it had been there, it never once looked up at him, so how could it see him or know what weapon he had summoned? The situation continued to get weirder as the metallic sound then said, "I know you. We've met before, way back when." There was a pause as Sora noticeably had sweat going down the side of his face, but then the armor said, "No, that wasn't you. You're not the one I chose." Sora was now gritting his teeth in frustration at how confusing this thing was being. It continued by saying, "Where is he?" The air suddenly felt much colder for some reason before the noise said somewhat brokenly, "Xe…ha…nort… Is that you?" Sora's eyes went wide with shock at that name and the armor continued, "Xeha…nort… Xehanort!" The three friends moved back into more defensive stances as the armor now began to stand up from its kneeling position making clinking noises as it stood up. The armor then looked at them and grabbed its keyblade and slowly pulled it out of the ground and held it at its side and looked at them. Before any of them could even blink the armor quickly did a dash attack against the three of them catching them off guard, it did it again but from behind them this time. It tried to do it a third time, and while it successfully got Donald and Goofy, Sora managed to block it. The armor continued to do a series of air dashes, mostly directed at Sora, who could block most of them. Eventually the armor stopped its attack and stood on the ground, Sora took this opportunity and began to hit the armor with a series of attacks and combos. After one hit the armor went away from Sora who shot it with a lightning spell. Donald and Goofy moved in to attack the armor, but were quickly thrown to the side by another dash attack. It only did two dash attacks this time and then it began to flail its keyblade around hitting all three of them with some sort of energy whip. This attack took Donald out of the fight now and nearly had Sora in the same state, but he managed to heal himself, and Donald, making him ready to fight again. Sora and the armor exchanged blows with their keyblades and then the armor thrusted his keyblade at Sora, but when he did this, it transformed into some very large gears, which Sora was unprepared for and took the full blunt of the hit which sent him flying. Sora recovered quickly though but was soon incapable of doing anything as he and his friends were caught once again within the armor's dash attacks. Sora managed to land a few more hits on the armor, he thought he was doing damage, but he was fighting against a suit of armor he couldn't tell. It then began to do the whip attack again and this time Sora had had enough and activated one of his drive forms. He went into limit form, meaning that his clothes now looked like how they did on his first adventure. Now he could land some more powerful attacks on the armor and he put it on the defensive now. But it didn't last, sooner than he would have liked, limit form wore off and he was back in his normal form now, but he did manage to land several powerful blows on the armor. Sora and the armor exchanged blows once again a few more times and Sora was about to land a powerful blow on the armor, when all the sudden, it broke apart and turned into these weird looking drones which surrounded Sora quickly and before he could do anything began to shoot lasers at him. The drones quickly reformed back into the armor who transformed his keyblade into a giant cannon and then gathered a large amount of energy into it and shot a massive orb of energy directly at Sora, he had no time to dodge or deflect the attack and was hit dead on by it. He was thrown quite a distance away from the fight and his whole body felt like it was on fire from the pain. As soon as he got up he was sent flying up into the air again when he saw, in disbelief, that the armor was riding some sort of motorcycle. He barely managed to avoid being run over by the armor and cast heal on himself before the armor touched down onto the ground again and Sora saw that its keyblade was the motorcycle. The battle went back and forth for several minutes before the armor once again turned its keyblade into the big cannon and shot the orb at Sora again, but this time Sora swung at the orb and managed to send it back to the armor and hit it dead on sending it flying this time. Sora took this moment to his advantage and dashed straight at the armor and went into his master drive mode and began to bat away at the armor. Donald and Goofy did their best to keep up, but this guy was way out of their league and they spent more time on their backs then on their feet in this fight making the fight be mostly between Sora and the armor. The only real contribution that Donald and Goofy made was that since they were near Sora, they boosted his power when he went into Final Form. Even though Sora could now call upon his drive forms without Donald and Goofy, if they were around him when he did, they boosted the power of the form depending on which form he was in. But despite their minor assistance to Sora, the armor still had the clear advantage over him. Sora and the armor were exchanging blows when all of the sudden the armor teleported away and appeared right behind Sora and hit him from behind. The armor then unleashed a barrage of attacks that Sora couldn't recover from to defend himself. After it stopped its barrage Sora didn't miss a beat and reengaged the armor with his own barrage of attacks, nowhere near as powerful as the armor's, but still they did some damage. Sora had jumped into the air and was about to slam his keyblade down onto the armor, but when he got to the ground the armor had teleported away and had created some sort of magic circle around Sora. The circle quickly disappeared and the armor charged at Sora again, but this time Sora was ready. He was going to go into Limit Form to fight it this time, but when he tried to activate it, a painful jolt went through his body which opened Sora up for a direct attack from the armor. The armor hit him square in the chest with its keyblade and sent him flying into a nearby rock, which shattered upon impact with Sora. Sora got up and realized that the armor had locked his drive forms, he also saw some strange objects floating near the armor and they appeared to be pulsing some sort of energy out of them. Sora realized that he had to destroy those things to unlock his drive forms, because without them, he was screwed. This time Sora charged at the armor and attempted to hit one of the objects, but just as his swing would have hit it, the armor teleported away and transformed its keyblade into a bow and arrow and shot an energy blast at Sora and continued to do this action repeatedly for a few minutes. After it stopped and stayed in one place for more than half a second, Sora tried to cast Thunder on it to destroy the objects, but the armor split apart into the drones and surrounded Sora again and shot at him. Sora was now beginning to feel the strain from this battle take effect on him as he began breathing heavily and his left leg gave out on him and he had to take a knee, when Sora looked at the leg he saw a big gash with lots of blood. He took several deep breaths and then cast heal on himself before charging back into battle. He tried again and again to hit the objects that were locking his drive forms, but every move he made was expertly countered by the armor. Currently Sora and the armor were locked in a standoff and Sora was losing ground, the armor was pushing down on his keyblade with its own and this put pressure on Sora's wounded leg, he was about to collapse when all of the sudden he heard a breaking sound and felt like a weight had been lifted from his body. He looked up and saw the objects had been destroyed. Confused he looked around and saw Goofy's shield returning to him and Donald lowering his wand, they both looked exhausted. Sora smiled at his friends to show them his appreciation for their help before he went into Limit Form and began to hit the armor with all his power. To be blunt, he bit the living shit out of the armor, if metal could sweat, a goddamn waterfall would be coming down the armor's forehead right now. After Limit Form wore off Sora could tell that the armor was on its last leg, but then again so was he, quite literally. Sora and the armor locked eyes and dashed at each other for one final push, neither of them called upon special abilities or powers it was just keyblade against keyblade. After a minute and a half of beating each other like piñatas, the armor stopped, it lowered its keyblade and just looked at Sora, who was standing just a few feet away from him. Sora was panting and sweating incredibly hard right now as he lowered his keyblade and looked at his opponent. "That's it. Your power." The armor said in its metallic noise. "That's what I felt within you." The armor then took its keyblade and placed it back into the ground, but before it went back into its original position it reached behind its back and brought out a charm of some sort. The armor then threw the charm to Sora and said, "Use it. Find them." And then went back into its kneeling position, Sora looked curiously at the object, it was in the shape of a star, if anything it reminded him of Kairi's good luck charm. He looked back at the armor to ask it what this was, but another sandstorm came up around the armor and just as it had appeared it now disappeared. Confused and exhausted Sora simply looked down at the charm and then said in a weak voice, "Terra…" before he passed out and started falling to the ground, Goofy caught him and looked at Donald concerned, not because Sora had passed out, but because they heard what Sora had said, and he didn't say it with his voice.

 _Meanwhile:_

Mickey and Kairi were still in the throne room with the portal, but the two were each in a meditative position and deep in thought. Mickey said he was going to do some training with Kairi and that is exactly what he was doing right now. It was a special kind of training that involved meeting on a mental plain to battle your opponent. Currently Mickey and Kairi were engaged in a duel with each other, and Mickey had to say that, Kairi was no pushover. Mickey had never planned on going easy on her when he agreed to train her, she deserved his full effort, but what he didn't expect was that she would be able to match his full effort in this duel. Mickey had just backflipped out of one of Kairi's attacks and was planning his next move. For the most part Mickey had made the same conclusions as Sora about where Kairi needed additional training, he had noticed a few things that Sora hadn't and he would tell him when he got back but right now his focus was on the duel. Kairi slammed her keyblade into the ground and cast an Ice spell which went in a straight line towards the king. Mickey tried to jump away from it, but the spell followed him and gained speed, soon his feet were frozen in place and as he tried to get unstuck, he never even saw Kairi come from behind and swipe her keyblade at him. Mickey's eyes shot open as he was brought out of his trance and he began to pant heavily. He looked up and saw Kairi's eyes open and she began to pant heavily as well. Mickey broke the silence by saying, "Gosh Kairi, I didn't think that you would get that strong so quickly, even with Master Yen Sid's training." Mickey said as he waved for one of the broom servants to bring over some water bottles for the two of them.

Kairi gave a little laugh at this and took one of the bottles that was brought over and said, "Yeah, well Master Yen Sid even said himself that he was being a bit more rigorous in my training than he was with yours given the circumstances." She took a big gulp of water and only stopped drinking so that she could breathe. Mickey shuddered a bit when he heard that because his training was nowhere near easy, and the imminent threat of the end of the universe wasn't looming over his head at the time, so if he had it easy when he was training, he could only feel sorry for Kairi.

He looked back at Kairi and saw that she was staring at the portal, he could tell what, or more specifically who, she was thinking about. He put a smile on his face and said, "Don't worry Kairi, Donald and Goofy will bring him back safe and…" Mickey trailed off as both he and Kairi looked on in fear as Goofy came through the portal with and unconscious Sora. Kairi ran over to Sora and took Sora's other arm and flung it over her shoulder and helped Goofy walk Sora over to a stretcher that some of the brooms had brought over. Mickey went over to Donald and watched as Sora was being taken away to the medical wing and watched as Kairi held onto Sora's hand the whole time. Once they were gone Mickey turned and looked at his two oldest friends and said, "What happened?"

 _In the Hospital Wing:_

Kairi sat next to Sora holding his hand while he laid there sleeping, Daisy had assured her that Sora was going to be alright, Donald had done most of the healing and that he was just resting now and that he should wake up very soon. Kairi patiently waited for a few minutes and then let out a mild surprised gasp when she felt Sora's hand grip hers. She then looked up at his face and saw his eyes open looking at her and he then said, "Why do you look so sad?"

Kairi let out a small laugh and then lightly shoved Sora's shoulder and said, "You know why Sora," her tone and expression then changed to a more serious one, "What happened on the other side of that portal? What did this to you?"

Sora took a deep breath and then told Kairi everything about what happened after he left Disney Castle, the barren wasteland of a world they arrived in, the strange suit of armor with a keyblade and how he fought that armor and barely beat it. Lastly, he told Kairi about the charm that the armor had given him, he pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to Kairi, "It kind of looks like the one you made from shells from the islands." Sora said as Kairi held the charm in her hand and looked at it.

"Yeah it does." Kairi said as she continued to examine the charm in her hands. She then gave the charm back to Sora and then held one of his hands rather tightly. Sora looked at her with a confused look and Kairi then began to talk, "I know that this journey is going to be risky, but I didn't think any of us would get hurt this early in it." Sora looked at her with all his attention as she continued, "If this is how our journey starts then how is it going to be as we get further into it? What if one of us doesn't make it back?"

Sora sat himself up and turned so that his body faced Kairi's and took both her hands into his and said, "This probably is going to be the hardest journey any of us have ever been on, but I know that we are all going to make it back because we always do." Kairi looked at him and a slight smile began to form on her face as Sora continued, "The reason we are going to all make it back is because we have each other and we have something to go back to once this is all over." Kairi had a full-blown smile on her face now from what Sora had said and because of it Sora had a smile on his face too.

The two were locked in each other's eyes and started to slowly lean closer to each other, but before any of them could do anything a cough interrupted them and got their attention. They turned back and saw Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in the doorway, Donald was chuckling under his breath while Mickey and Goofy looked slightly embarrassed that they interrupted the moment. Sora and Kairi were blushing very hard and there was an awkward moment of silence until Mickey broke it by saying, "Sorry to interrupt but the fellas here just finished telling me what happened to you and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok?" Sora smiled at the king's concern and gave him thumbs up to show that he was doing fine. "Oh, that's good to hear because Master Yen Sid just contacted me and said that he may have a lead for you two concerning the book of prophecies." Sora and Kairi listened intently at what the king had to say about this, "He said that you should talk to Merlin, normally that would mean going to Radiant Garden, but according to Leon Merlin left to attend to business on another world, but he did tell Leon what world he was going to and gave us the coordinates." Mickey walked over to the bed and handed Sora a piece of paper that had the coordinates for a world on them.

"Alright, but just one question, why Merlin? I mean if anything I thought Master Yen Sid would know more about this sort of thing since he was once a keyblade master and all." Sora said as he put the piece of paper in his pocket.

Mickey nodded his head and said, "I would have thought the same thing Sora, but Yen Sid suggested Merlin because Merlin was the one that gave Master Yen Sid Jiminy's journals." Sora and Kairi were surprised to hear this but didn't have time to ask any more questions as the mouse king continued, "Master Yen Sid gave me the journals for safe keeping and to have them used as journals, but they should only be used to record events of something as important as the end of the worlds. That's why I gave them to Jiminy to record your two adventures Sora, because they were that important."

Kairi had been listening to all of this and finally broke her silence when she said, "So if Merlin gave Master Yen Sid the journals which we know are a book of prophecy, then maybe he knows about the locations of other books too?"

Mickey nodded his head and said, "That's right Kairi, it's the best lead that we have so far, so head to the world that Merlin is on and ask him where he got the journals, and if he has any idea where they came from." Sora and Kairi both nodded and then began to walk out of the room and towards their ship to head off in search of Merlin.

 _Meanwhile on an unknown world:_

"The only reason that you should be returning to me this soon you imbecile is because you have good news for once in your miserable existence." Said a dark female figure with a wicked voice to a large oaf of a being, who for the first time in his employment with the horned fairy, had confidence when he entered the room.

"Now you may not want to be judgen me so hard after you read this Maleficent." Pete said as he placed a strange looking book in front of Maleficent.

She took a second to look at the book and then looked at Pete and said, "Is it one of the books of prophecy?"

Pete shook his head and said, "Nope, I was hopen that it would be, but didn't have that kind o luck on my side." Maleficent glared at Pete still waiting for the good part of this news. "But it does contain lots o information on some creatures that I think you would like on your side, especially the ones on page 2."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and decided to amuse the blubbering oaf and turned to page two of this book. Upon looking at the page her look of disinterest turned to an expression of intrigue as she read the first few words on the page, "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. Lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash…" Maleficent soon had a wickedly evil smile on her face and then looked up at Pete and said, "My dear Pete, I do believe that you have done something right for once." Maleficent then began to enter a maniacal laugh as she planned her next big move.

 **Note: If any of you recognize that quote then you know what's about to come, oh yeah I'm going there just maybe not in the way you think I will. Hope you people enjoyed it, I know I'm a terrible tease with Sora and Kairi but don't worry we will get there in time. As always please read, review, and like.**


End file.
